23 Listopada 2011
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5530 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5530); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.07, 6.32, 6.37, 7.06, 7.32, 7.37; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Mała, szara chmurka, odc. 24 (Le petit nuage gris); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Rhymeland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Budzik - Przeprowadzka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 6; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zdrowo z Jedynką - Ratuję bo umiem! Ratownictwo medyczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Między mamami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pytając o Boga - odc. 17 - "Wychowawca"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2287; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 5 Pustynie (Planet Earth 5 Deserts) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1781; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2169 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Sprawa dla reportera; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5531 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5531); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1782; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2170 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2288; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy pracuje, odc. 17 (Timmy Gets The Job Done); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Ratownicy - odc. 1/13 - txt str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Marcin Wrona; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Tomasz Schuchardt, Przemysław Bluszcz, Jacek Koman, Wojciech Czerwiński, Ewa Sakalova, Paweł Domagała, Michał Czernicki, Oriana Soika, Mikołaj Roznerski; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Rezydencja - odc. 29 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Rezydencja - odc. 30 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Na pierwszym planie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Licencja na film - Listopad (November) 78'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Greg Harrison; wyk.:Courtney Cox, James LeGros, Nora Dunn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Tulipan - odc. 1/6; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Dymek; wyk.:Jan Monczka, Maria Pakulnis, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Jacek Strzemżalski, Monika Orłoś, Ewa Ziętek, Mirosława Nyckowska, Maciej Szary; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Obraz jej duszy (Canvas) 100'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Joseph Greco; wyk.:Marcia Gay Harden, Joe Pantoliano, Davon Gaerhart, Sophia Bairley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 102; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 307 Motocykliści; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Aneta Rudkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 70 (287) Wielka szansa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 656 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Szansa na Sukces - Ewa Farna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 867; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 46; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Dekalog Człowieka-Gumy 24'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Paluch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 657 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 49 "Jesienny blues" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Róże Gali 2011; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:25 Kino na maksa - 13 Dzielnica - Ultimatum (Banlieue 13 - Ultimatum) 96'; film akcji kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Patrick Alessandrin; wyk.:David Belle, Philippe Torreton, Cyril Raffaelli; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 24/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 924); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 144 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 12 "You Must Remember This"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Rozważna i romantyczna (Sense and Sensibility) 130'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995); reż.:Ang Lee; wyk.:Kate Winslet, Emma Thompson, Hugh Grant; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 23; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (27) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg (41) - serial animowany 08.30 Miś Yogi (40, 41) - serial animowany 08.50 Rodzina zastępcza (41, 42) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (56) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (101) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (368) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (14) - reality show 12.00 John Doe (12) - serial sensacyjny 13.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (13) - serial paradokumentalny 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1388) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (118) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (369) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (237) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1389) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (189, 377) - serial komediowy 20.25 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Arsenal Londyn - Borussia Dortmund 22.40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 22.55 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty meczów 5. kolejki fazy grupowej 23.45 Woo - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998 01.30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 3 (55) - serial komediowy 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (173) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1511) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Magda M. (27) - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Dr House 2 (23) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (174) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1512) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 22.30 Torque: Jazda na krawędzi - film sensacyjny, USA/Australia 2004 00.10 Taniec z gwiazdami 13 - program rozrywkowy 01.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17.00 Śladami dobrych praktyk 17.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 17.30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17.35 Kroniki miejskie 17.45 Magazyn reporterów TVP Katowice 18.15 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Słownik polsko-europejski 19.40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Chiny: odrodzenie imperium (China: The Rebirth of an Empire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:18 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:02 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:23 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:39 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:51 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:32 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:44 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:57 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 6 - Tratwa obywatelska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:11 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 25 "Kwestia zaufania"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Szansa na Sukces - Marek Jackowski - lider i założyciel Maanam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 58; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pierścień i Róża - Jestem twoja, tylko twoja odc. 5 - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 477 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1770; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 308* Wiara czyni cuda; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 12 ost.; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (75); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Opole 2009 na bis /25/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kultura, głupcze (11); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1770; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 25 "Kwestia zaufania" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Pracowity wiatr odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Bohater roku 111'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Mieczysław Franaszek, Katarzyna Kozak-Paszkowska, Piotr Machalica, Marian Opania, Bogusław Sobczuk, Mirosława Marcheluk, Ryszard Kotys, Janusz Józefowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Polonia 24; STEREO 23:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 477 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Na pierwszym planie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1770; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Pracowity wiatr odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 53 - Samotne serca; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 477; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Na pierwszym planie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - Wojna płci; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Lubię to! - odc. 9; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Chwytaj dzień 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Być jak milioner 11.40 Prekursorzy 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Informator miejski 15.25 Zakazana namiętność 16.25 Chwytaj dzień 17.30 Radio Silesia Flash 17.45 Silesia Infomacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Sindbad 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Popcorn TV 21.45 Popcorn TV 22.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce 06.05 Sindbad